To Be Reunited
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: First POM story I've ever written. Characters from King Julien's and Skipper's past come back into the picture. Just who are they and what are their stories? Read and review please. Rated T to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, now the urge has hit me. I have decided to write up my own little fanfic with my own original characters. Of course, you know the usual still stands. I do not own any of the original characters. The only thing I own is this story and my original characters: Flora and Krissa. Enjoy! This story, I will not be abandoning. I have ideas for this, trust me.

**Chapter one**

**New Transfers**

The animals inside the zoo had been startled awake by the sound of Alice's irritatingly sounding voice. Monkeys, gorilla's, kangaroo's, elephant's, otter alike, except for the Lemurs and the Penguins who had still been sleeping peacefully, watched her drag out two crates, both different sizes; one medium sized while the other was small sized. They watched her drag the crates out all the while chatting away on her cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, already. They need fed regularly like the other animals. What else is there to know?" From the sound of her voice, she also sounded rather tired.

Well, it was understandable, with lugging around crates, but what was inside the crates was still a mystery to the other animals. One thing was for certain, they at least knew what habitat the new transfers belonged to. Alice had taken the opportunity while the voice on the other end of the line was still rambling on to her to set the medium sized crate inside the Lemur habitat and from there, she placed the smaller crate upon the penguin habitat.

"Listen. Listen, I got everything I need to know, all right? Would you quit rambling on like that? I got it, I got it."

It was clear she was distracted. She had completely forgotten to open the crates. The animals watched her walk off, leaving some of them shaking their heads while others looked back over at the crate by the Penguin habitat. "Wonder how the guys will react to this." Bada smirked with a knowing look in his eyes. If anything, any new comer would more than likely be greeted with the Penguin's own New York style welcome.

The other animals seemed to know this as well. It wasn't very long did they go back to what they had been doing.

-Lemur Habitat-

Inside the crate stood a female Lemur. She wasn't an ordinary Lemur. She was as tall as King Julian, perhaps just shy of an inch shorter than himself. She had redish-colored rings along her tail, red hair a top of her head, and red-colored finger-tips. Though the rest of her fur was black and white. She had green colored eyes and the current mood that was crossing her facial features, showed signs of anger. She didn't like crates as she was sure no one did.

**"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

Her scream had startled the other three sleeping Lemurs. "Maurice, what have I told you about waking me up from my beauty sleep?" King Julien groaned, stretching lightly.

The ears of the aye-aye lemur perked up slightly and a slight, concentrated frown crossed his lips as he turned his attention to the crate. "Uhm, your majesty...I think we have a familiar visitor."

It was at this did the taller lemur blink, rubbing the rest of the sleep away from his eyes. "Come again?" Glancing at Maurice, he tilted his head to the side for a minute, before following his gaze to the crate. "Why were we not informed of this?"

All of them jumped when they heard a low, frustrated-sounding growl escape from the crate. "Maurice! You are to be protecting your king! Do it!" With that, he jumped back behind Maurice, with Mort following not to close behind him. "Uh, w-wait! What if it's just another lemur like us?"

The growl seemed to deepen, getting louder this time, as if hearing Maurice's words somehow affected whatever was inside. And it did. How dare they think she was just like Julien! She was far from being alike to the one equivalent in her size. She was smarter where as he was known from being annoying from time to time. Though they were kind of a like in some ways. They both did things kind of on impulse, but not on purpose. Well, she knew the things she did on impulse were not meant to be on purpose. But still!

Feeling like she was still trapped, the female lemur stood back away from the front of the crate. With a running start, she managed to knock the crate over, landing in a heap beside the lid. "Let me out...please..." she croaked out, pulling her tail close to her, lightly dusting the tip off.

"Wait...I know that voice anywhere!" Maurice started towards the crate with new-found confidence. Moving towards the lid of the crate, he began pulling at it. "Uh, I could use a little help." With a roll of his eyes, he turned to look back at the other two lemurs who stared on in silence. It was Mort who jumped up to help him. Well, it wasn't much help, but they had finally succeeded in pulling the lid free.

The female lemur crawled out of the crate, stretching lightly. "Thank you." She stated calmly.

Julien blinked twice, doing a double take on the new lemur, his mouth hanging open slightly. "F-Flora?" The sound of her name falling from Julien's lips caused the other to roll her eyes, giving a small nod of her head. "It is to be about time they transferred my sister here!"

Well, sure his voice was louder than normal, though she was happy he was excited to see her again. They had been separated for far too long. It was after Julien's declaration was she then tackled in a bear hug by the three lemurs, all of them happy to be reunited. Laughing. A joyous sound of laughter could be heard, first escaping Flora's lips, then being echoed by Julien, Maurice and Mort.

Though Mort was hugging one place where he should not have been hugging...and that often got on her nerves as it was the same with her sibling. **"MORT, GET OFF OF THE FEET!"**

-Penguin Habitat-

It was the female's scream that did it, jolted the four sleeping penguins awake. "Not this again..." groaning with an annoyed tone to his voice, Skipper stood up from his bunk. He didn't get much sleep last night, due to Julien's loud music blasting over their habitat. Giving out a soft yawn, he looked over at his team who were slowly waking up from their own peaceful slumber.

"Kowalski?" He didn't need to finish his sentence, Kowalski already knew what he meant even with a dreary state of mind to focus on. Placing a flipper on his beak, he began to rub the sleep from his eyes, trying his best to wake up more.

"Well, according from the scream and the gossip that went on last night, we were supposed to get two new transfers to the zoo this morning." he stated, stiffling a yawn halfway through his sentence.

Skipper frowned lightly, looking thoughtful. "Well, shouldn't we go greet them, then?" Lifting his head up from Private's words, the leader gave a small nod. This time, they wouldn't give their old New York style welcome, not with the team still tired-looking as they were. They still needed to be awake though for what might happen.

"Let's go men."

Meanwhile, inside the small crate sat a female penguin. This one was particularly different with a tealish-colored undercoat instead of the normal white color. She had the normal black colored feathers and her eyes were a piercing green-ish color. She had yet to make a move or try to get out. She had indeed heard the irritated scream of her friend, Flora, though she made not a sound. Unlike Flora, she held patience, a willing of waiting. Someone was bound to let her out soon enough.

Sighing softly, she gazed around the crate. It wasn't too long before her thoughts were confirmed. "Rico, crowbar!" A familiar voice rang in her ears.

It couldn't be though...could it? Closing her eyes, she heard a crack from within the crate, the sound of the lid popping open. Raising a flipper to cover her eyes, she leaned forward, aiming to get a better look at her 'rescuers'. "You can come out now."

Hearing the same voice, her eyes widened further as she stood and slowly waddled out. "S-Skipper...?"

An awkward silence following after. "Krissa?"

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I thank you for the reviews and for the favs! Keep them coming! There will be twists about this story, so I hope you'll be looking forward to the next installment! And thank you, **lovingSkipper **: ) though, sadly, she has no relation to any of our four beloved penguins, but to two past penguins Skipper mentions so often. And thank you, **hardrocker21** I'm glad you like Flora so far. : )

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions/Something Fishy**

Piercing green hues seemed to stare right at Skipper's form as the female penguin stepped out into the light. All eyes seemed to be fixated on her form as she rushed over at Skipper and hugged him tight. "Skipper! I can't believe it's you!"

Skipper looked a little taken a back the moment he felt the hug, a light tint of pink crossing his feathers as he hugged her back. "Krissa! What are you doing here?"

Standing back from the startled penguin, Krissa blinked, giving him an 'are you kidding me' look. "Uhm, transfer?" Motioning with a flipper back towards the crate she had traveled in, Skipper caught and mentally slapped himself.

"Right, right." Chuckling softly, he stood up with her and patted her shoulder lightly before turning to his team who wore confused looks upon their facial features. "Men, this is Krissa, Manfredi and Johnson's little sister. Kowalski, Rico, you remember her, the only one who wouldn't would be Private!"

Straightening their postures up the moment Skipper spoke their names, Rico and Kowalski both nodded while Private still wore a look of confusion. "It's good to see you again, Krissa. I'm-uh…s-sorry for your loss." Kowalski started out rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his left flipper.

Rico merely grunted in reply. For a moment, Krissa looked down off to the side, a slightly depressed look crossing her facial features before she felt a gentle pat upon her shoulder, causing her to look up with a soft smile. "It's okay, really. They're in a better place, right?"

"They were good men, Krissa. I'm positive they're in a better place now. Come on, let's go inside for a little. I'm sure Private wants to know more, right soldier?"

"Right, Skippah!"

With that, Skipper smiled as he led Krissa and the others to the fishbowl entrance of the H.Q. "Afterwards, we can show you around the zoo."

**-Lemur Habitat-**

A yelp could be heard coming from King Julien as Flora hopped on top of his head and glared down at him. "Will you stop for ten minutes to let me mingle with the animals instead of being a simpleton guide?" She kept her composure as she felt her sibling begin to flail his arms around.

"Ack! Flora, get off the kingly head, silly sister! You are not to mingle! You are royalty, therefore, you are to be being protected!" The explanation flowing from her brother's lips caused an annoyed grunt to escape the female lemur's lips as she hopped off his head then and stood beside Maurice.

So far they had passed the Gorilla's habitat, staying for a second before she was rudely dragged off to see the Chimpanzees, followed by Joey's habitat. It wasn't before too long did her eyes come to rest upon the Penguin habitat. "Krissa was transferred with me!" She let out a happy squeal, noting the crate which was open, but not yet removed from the habitat itself.

Turning to Julien with a glare, she leaned up to meet his gaze. "She's my best friend. You're not going to keep me from my best friend now, are you, dear brother?"

"Aheheh, of course not! Her, you can mingle with! Go, go, be doing the mingling. Maurice, I think it is to be time to going back to our habitat. I need to be doing the shaking of the booty!" Rolling her eyes skyward, she couldn't help but smile as she gave a small wave at Maurice while they walked away from her, leaving her to deal with the penguins alone.

**-Penguin Habitat-**

Inside the H.Q., Krissa could be seen sitting with Private who had been showing her his collection of stuffed Lunacorns. She let out a soft giggle when he let her hold one and she sat down with him. "It's nice to see an old friend, isn't it, Skipper?" Kowalski smirked as he watched Skipper studying the two like a hawk.

"Huh? O-oh, right! Yeah, it's been ages since I've seen her last."

Kowalski merely shook his head at their leader's startled response. "And yet you still act like her guardian."

"I do not-what was that?" Blinking twice, Skipper held a flipper up, silencing everyone in the room. They could hear a female voice and a light tap coming from the fishbowl entrance. Skipper eyed the entrance and sure enough, the fishbowl slowly slid open with a grunt from the new comer.

Krissa blinked, looking up the moment she heard a familiar voice and stood up. "Krissa? You in here?" Flora's voice sounded inside the H.Q. Peeking her head inside, she grinned sheepishly, taking note of the four male penguins that were with her. "Heheh, hey guys!"

With a sheepish wave of her paw, she fell down through the entrance and landed right on her rear end. Kowalski quickly moved to her side, helping her stand. "Are you all right, miss?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously as he took notice of her body colorage.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, thank you." Giving the taller penguin a sheepish smile, a rather light shade of pink could be seen crossing her cheeks as she quickly gazed off to the side, her green hues lighting up immediately the moment she saw Krissa. "Krissa!"

"Flora!" A soft giggle erupted from the female penguin as she rushed over and hugged the female lemur tightly. They only broke their rejoicing apart when Skipper cleared his throat. "Heh, oh, Skipper, this is Flora. We met back in Madagascar while you and the others went off on missions. She's King Julien's sister!" At this, Skipper slapped a flipper over his eyes in an irritated fashion.

Flora arched a quisitive brow at this, though she didn't ask any of it as Krissa introduced the others to her. It was when everyone had their backs turned on her did Krissa turn around. Taking out a small device, which looked like a smaller version of a compact mirror, she spoke softly and quietly into it.

"I'm here sir."

"Good. Just make sure you stay there, get any necessary information and everything will go according to plan."

"Right. …Thank you."

Rico frowned as the others began asking Flora questions. He was paying no attention as he eyed Krissa from the corner of his eyes. He began to wonder who she was talking to, though he figured he would talk to Skipper about it later when all was clear.

**TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter just came while I was sitting at work, waiting to clock in. I had no minutes left on my phone, so, why not prepare the next chapter? Though I have already chosen love interests for the girls, **hardrocker21**, you have given me a good idea. But I'll let you guys decide who falls in love with who. That should bring in more reviews, eh? Next chapter should be up either this weekend or Monday or Tuesday, depending since I'm off those days. Enjoy! Remember, I do not own any of the characters mentioned, just this story and my oc's: Flora && Krissa.

**Chapter 3**

**Mingling && Getting Caught**

"All right, Flora. Since you seem to be the brightest and less annoying of the Ringtails, let's see what you got." Skipper smirked at the female Lemur, arching a brow as she looked up from checking out Kowalski's latest invention that he willingly showed her.

"Huh?" Tilting her head curiously to the side, Flora blinked as she stared at Skipper for a few minutes. "Erm, what exactly do you mean? Dancing wise?"

Skipper mentally slapped himself for not seeing that one coming. "No! In the fighting style. Let's see what you're capable of, Princess~" Sneering lightly, he caught the peeved little look that crossed the lemur's facial features right then and there.

"I don't like to be reminded of that title."

"What's the matter? Afraid of carrying such a title over your pretty little head?"

A low, uncharacteristic-like growl escaped Flora's lips as she prepared to launch herself at Skipper, yet she was held back by Kowalski. "No! I just wish everyone would stop treating me like a child! Including my brother!"

She frowned lightly as she watched Skipper point to the H.Q. entrance. Soon after, everyone began filing out, yet before she could reach the top of the step ladder, Krissa placed a flipper upon her shoulder, looking worriedly up at her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Flora? Skipper's tough, he pulled through on a lot of missions…"

"Hey, he started it, Krissa. He should know better than to use the term Princess mockingly around me. Don't worry, I can handle it." She gave her a soft smile, then proceeded to head up and jumped out gracefully, landing on her feet with ease.

Krissa shook her head and followed suit, but remained on the sidelines. Flora blinked as she watched the male penguins line up before her. "Are you prepared to take on all of us, little miss?" the growl re-escaped her lips as she shot a warning death glare at Skipper, green hues narrowed dangerously as she heard the little comment.

"Bring it, Skippy-Loo." She smirked as she saw the little twitch in the corner of his eye.

"All right, men, you heard her. Roll out!"

Rico and Private both seemed to dive on the ground, rolling towards her with out-stretched flippers. Giving a soft yawn, Flora waited for the right moment before she suddenly leapt up and jumped back, causing the two penguins to collide with one another. Smirking slightly, she glanced back over at Skipper who looked a little annoyed, obviously wanting that maneuver to work.

It was then that Kowalski had come out her with hand-to-hand combat, one that she matched perfectly. left, right, up left, up right, down left, side foot sweep and before he could perform a roundhouse kick, she stopped him in mid-preparation, catching his foot with her tail. A victorious grin crossed her lips as she glanced back over at Skipper.

"Well? Had enough boys?" Looking up at the slightly dazed and confused looking Kowalski, a soft giggle escaped her lips as she helped him up.

"Not bad. You know what else my tail is good for~?" Grinning in a coy, teasing manner, she let her tail lift up, wrapping it around Kowalski's neck. Another soft giggle escaped her lips as she noticed the more confused look crossing his facial features as her tail made it's move. "It's also a good use for cuddling~" She grinned, throwing him a playful wink just before she felt something behind her.

No. More like someone. Releasing Kowalski from her tail, she managed to catch Skipper with it in mid-kick, hanging the rather annoyed looking leader upside down. "Now, we won't have to have a repeat of this, will we?" She asked, letting Skipper go before she stood beside Kowalski then.

"I suppose not. For a lemur, you fight pretty good." Beaming at Skipper's comment, she looked back at Krissa who seemed to have been enjoying the little fight.

Coming up to stand with the others, making sure Private was all right, Krissa smiled warmly in Flora's direction. "Well, with King Julien having his wild parties and not letting her out of sight, she's had no choice but to train, or dance, whichever of the two crossed her mind first." Snickering softly, she gave her a high five.

"Ack! Flora! What are you to be doing?" Julien's shout made everyone turn to face him. "I told you to only mingle with the female penguin who is to be your best friend! Not all of them!"

An annoyed look quickly crossed Flora's expression as she stood in the front, glaring down at her sibling. "And what have I told you before, brother dear? To let me mingle more than I have been!" Rubbing her temples slightly, she walked back over to Kowalski for a moment.

Turning to Krissa, she mouthed the words. "I'll find a way to sneak out tonight." Seeing her nod, she gave a soft smile before she turned then to the tallest penguin. Leaning up, she pressed a soft, gentle kiss upon his cheek, giggling softly as she could see a tint of pink rising to his cheeks afterwards.

"Ease up on your sister a bit, Ringtail. I think you can give her more time alone." Obviously, neither Skipper nor Julien had seen the kiss she had given Kowalski, which was a good thing. Walking back over towards Skipper and Julien, she grinned, hearing the statement.

"What are you talking about, silly penguin? She is royalty, therefore, she is to be protected! I do not want your silly penguin games or whatever it is you do to cross my sister's path."

Rolling his eyes, Skipper turned to face Flora, giving her an apologetic smile. She merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled back before hopping over and landing beside Julien. Watching the lemurs walk away, arguing with one another, Skipper turned back to face his team.

"Well, let's head back in. Krissa, you hungry?" Offering Skipper a warm smile, Krissa nodded her head as she followed the other's back inside the H.Q. Rico glanced back at her warily for a few minutes from the corner of his eyes. He still hadn't forgotten about that talk he was going to have with Skipper later.

**To be continued.**


End file.
